The 3rd Elric
by Eneune
Summary: Okay in this story Al and Ed have a 3rd little brother he knows flame alchemy and sorcery and Ed will teach him metal alchemy. But he and Ed hate each other and would kill each other if not for Al


**On The Road to Central**

Ty will use a golden staff with a floating ball of his soulstress form the staffs has 9 rings for each elements it is called natures staff. He has different forms or should you say jobs. Elementalist-Which controls Elements or Nature, uses Nature Staff. Soulstress-Uses Souls of the dead and turns them into demons or monsters the souls look like floating balls of light also uses Nature Staff. Dragonmaster-Controls Dragons he's captured captures my shrinking them and freezing them also uses a lance. Angel-When he dies or changes main weapon a bow or a sword preferably the feather blade which is fused with an angel gem and an angle wing feather. Demon-As its name an evil demon he can hardly control uses teeth and claws. Dragon-also as it says he turns into a Dragon and kills his foe on the ground or sky claws teeth and some magic. More as I remember them. :Execute: means He is summoning and or using some form of magic the spell name or summon will be in "" like that.

Ty a 12 year old boy sat on a train with Major Armstrong and Colonel Roy. He was heading to Central to finally see his older brothers Edward Elric and Alphonso Elric. Ed never did like Ty a lot but Al was his favorite older brother. He sighed looking at the trees bored. Hey Roy he said blow some of the trees up out there. Why? Roy replied. I am so bored sooooooooo bored. That is not a reason to blow things up said Roy in reply. Aww come on Roy I really am bored. Roy sighed loudly your so much like your brother Ed. DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! I screamed. Touchy said Major Armstrong. I sighed now I don't like Ed he is always mean to me. Al on the other hand is kind and can calm me. This train is now under control of Clan Alchemist said the intercom. How original I said getting up taking my nature staff from Roy as he put on his gloves and Armstrong took off his shirt and flex his muscles like a normal show off. The alchemist and bandits stepped into our cabin of our train. Oh a State Mage is here too. Hmm the other bandit said lets capture him and take him to the boss. Yeah he said grabbing there weapons and preparing some alchemy. Roy snapped his fingers and fire shot out towards the bandits. Armstrong punched a shockwave through the seats. I help my staff and shot ice shards toward the bandits. We ran outside and climbed toward the roof.

We where near Central but the train was not slowing down. JUMP I shouted. We jumped off the roof and landed with a hard thump. I got up and a wanted poster flew by I grabbed it and looked at it. It had a picture of some guy with an X scar right over his eyes. I stood up and the same guy from on the wanted poster. He jumped off the train with some alchemist from the train. That's the state mage boss. Scar, Roy and Armstrong exclaimed! Ty run get away from him I took off running to an arc pass that allows you to get into town. Roy shot a fire blast toward the arc to collapse it once I passed out from under it. But Scar was to fast and made it too before it collapsed it was the only one so Roy and Armstrong could not get to me. I contacted them in my mind and asked them where to go. They told me to go right I ran down the street past people who ran once they saw Scar. They gave me directions until I came before a big library. I ran inside it there was a sign that said Central library. I ran and ducked behind row and rows of books. I tried to hide but Scar matched my speed. Roy said to look for a man or lady in uniform. I told him a saw a girl carrying 2 trays of food. Roy told me to follow her I ran after her. He told me to ask her to see Ed, I screamed back AL. Fine he said whatever just ask. I ran up to her um miss can you please tell me where Al Elric is I need to speak to him. Sorry she said I am not allowed to let anyone in with Scar on the loose. Scar was hiding behind a bookcase. She won't let me Roy I told him through my mind, but I have an idea. She continued on I followed her and Scar followed me. She turned and so did I :Execute: "Invisibility" I turned invisible and Scar ran past me. He looked for a second then ran to the open door and went in. I heard some shouting and the girl; guy, Ed, and Al came running out. They stopped at the corner close to me. They stopped briefly and ran down the stairs I followed after them. I ran next to Al who was in front. My invisibility was running out and my body appeared again they all freaked out. We reached outside and I saw Roy and Armstrong I ran over to them and Scar saw us all together and ran.

Cliffhanger huh well here a preview a sneak peak of the next chapter. Ed and Al see Ty again and things get a little crazy. Ty tries to kill Ed and Al tries to stop them.


End file.
